bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask 2
The Mask 2 is a comedy written by ShadowBionics. It was started in May of 2006 and completed in March of 2008. It is one of the longest comedies in the Mask Trilogy, next to The Mask 4. It continues from the first story, following Lhikan, Vakama, and the other Toa Metru as they defend Metru Nui from Teridax. Summary: Part 1 The Rahaga make their living in the sewers of Metru Nui, years after the events of The Mask, although they don't know where Volkew or the Mask of Light are. Loku Nui, forced by Teridax, is also traveling around the Matoran Universe searching for the Mask of Light, as Teridax has threatened his existance. At the same time, Teridax kidnaps an incompitent Turaga Dume and forces him into a broken Matoran Sphere as he takes control of Metru Nui. Acting as Dume, he orders the toa Mangai out of the city to seal off the Great Barrier. They aren't aware the Brotherhood of Makuta has placed a Frost Giant to kill them, as well as the Dark Hunter Eliminator. Lhikan finds Volkew and the Mask of Light, using it to become Taka-Lhikan, as he isn't supposed to be wearing it. However ,he fails to save his teammate from death, but manages to kill off the Frost Giant, Frostilicus. Lhikan senses a plot to destroy the Toa and a plot to overthrow the Great Spirit. As Taka-Lhikan, he creates a female side-kick Dhikra and they investigate the Turaga at the Coliseum. Dhikra finds some things containing Teridax's plans, but almost gets caught by "Dume," who tries to steal back her findings. Taka-Lhikan, disguised as a suave, rich guy, saves her and they leave. Lhikan observes Teridax's plans and resolves he has to stop him. However, because shedoesn't want anything to happen to him, Dhikra knocks out Lhikan and he forgets what happened in the last few days. Teridax launches out his plan by telling him to find the new Toa Metru, as chosen by him in an attempt to mess him up when in fact he is actually telling Lhikan to choose the correct ones. Lhikan steals the Toa stones after encountering Krekka and his former brother in arms Nidhiki and delivers them to the chose Matoran. When he gets to Vakama, he is captured by the Dark Hunters, leaving Vakama to blame himself for what happened. Around this time, he starts to have visions that haunt him, incluging one of Lhikan's disembodied mask (his body is at the cleaners). Vakama was working on the Mask of Time as ordered by "Dume," but was having no luck finishing it. "Dume" arrives, inspecting his work and then advises him to bring the mask when he is ready before the Great Contest. Instead, Vakama goes to the Great Temple, where he meets the other chosen Matoran and his future teammates. They put the stones into a Suva-like device, instructed by a message from Lhikan to defend the city. They are then turned into new Toa. After marveling their appearance, Whenua asks Vakama what Lhikan said to him and Vakama tells him about what happened. Not long after, he has a vision of Metru Nui destroyed and the Great Kanoka disks. Onewa thinks he is crazy, but Nokama the know-it-all butts in and adivses the others not to ignore his vision. They then embark on a long and annoying quest to stop the Morbuzakh, which has caused Matoran to disappear, and find the Great Kanoka disks. At this time, Vakama finds Volkew and the Mask of Light, which he later uses to try and romance Nokama like Norik did with Gaaki before him. Vakama later on leaves the mask behind and the Toa go off to their journey. After donig so, they meet with Turaga "Dume," who is told by his bird Nivawk (about 2 weeks after this happened) about the new Toa, who arrive shortly after. "Dume," trying to turn the Matoran agaisnt these new Toa, forces them to take a test of skill on the fake sea of Protodermis. They fail miserably, lacking mask powers and exhausting their elemental power. The Turaga calls them imposters and brands them as fugitives responsible for Lhikan being gone. Vakama, Matau, and Nokama escape while Whenua, Nuju, and Onewa are captured and thrown into prison with a strange Turaga. Meanwhile, the other 3 Toa roam the city as fugitives, trying to find Lhikan. Vakama takes back the Mask of Light from his friend IACAB (who was supposed to keep it safe) and has another vision of the fate of the Matoran and Jerry Lewis. Along the way, Matau and Nokama learn their mask powers through fighting the Dark Hunters. As for the captive Toa, they are put to work by the Turaga, who is only donig so to make him feel better about himself. The Toa discover their powers and depart. AS they do so, they meet back up with Matau, Nokama, and Vakama, who has yet to find his mask power. The Turaga reveals himself as Lhikan (a la Homer's Odessy) and expresses sadness over Vakama's stupidity in wasting everyone's time. While being emo, Vakama finds the real Turaga Dume with a big smile on his face in a Matoran Sphere, meaning someone else has been in control the whole time. After being chased by Vahki, Lhikan and the Toa confront the false Turaga, who reveals himself as Teridax and launches the Great Cataclysm throughout the universe, causing a number of unfortunate events. The Toa try to escape, but Teridax takes on more power, causing him to grow larger. He also devours Nidhiki and Krekka in the process. Teridax then confronts Loku (who finally found that the Mask of Light was on Metru Nui), but using his conniving nature, manages to escape for the time being. Vakama continues to work on the Mask of Time, putting all the building blocks together. The Toa then confront Teridax in the real sea of Protodermis. Vakama confronts Teridax himself, using the Mask of Time, but failing. Lhikan then does the ultimate sacrifice and saves Vakama, but gets himself killed in the process. Angered, Vakama discovers his mask power and switches between Taka-Vakama and himself when fighting Teridax. After defeating him, The Toa Metru seal him in Protodermis and bring what Matoran they can to the land above, although they lost Ahkmou in the process. Summary: Part 2 Teridax sends out a telepathic message to Sidorak and Roodaka to unleash the Visorak onto Metru Nui while the Toa Metru were out preparing the island above for the Matoran. Sidorak, Roodaka, and Kollerak (still a Keelerak) arrive and take over the city. The Visorak then ravage the city, even mutating the various Rahi that escaped. The Rahaga take advanatge of the confusion to return to the outskirts of Onu-Metru. Roodaka secretly schemes to betray Sidorak and free Teridax for her own distasteful deeds. Meanwhile, the Toa Metru with Toa IACAB return to Metru Nui, only to find it ravaged. Vakama, affected by hubris, blows it off and ignores the possibility of a threat. The team then gets ambushed by the Visorak. Only IACAB makes it out okay, leaving the other Toa Metru and the slow-thinking Vakama to suffer. Kollerak then reports to his brother and now supreme commander about the Toa in their custody. Sidorak at first wishes to kill them until Roodaka persuades him to leave them alive. Down below, the Toa are arguing amongst themselves in cocoons made by the Visorak until the Hordika venom starts to mutate them, causing them to fall to their seeming doom until the Rahaga rescue them and take them to Ga-Metru where they talk about Keetongu and reversing the Hordika venom. Being emo and hot headed, Vakama refuses to listen anymore and leaves. Norik tries to talk sense into him, but he refuses to listen, wishing to leave his team so they can see how hard it is being a leader. Roodaka, while seducing Teridax, finds out the Toa are alive thanks to the Rahaga. After vowing revenge, she figures out a use for Vakama, who is captured and brought to him where she seduces him under the moonlight and tempts him to join their side and be her loyal servant in bringing down Sidorak, which he does. Later on, upon finding the Mask of Light on his person, Roodaka seals Vakama in black armor and placed the mask on his face, turning him into Lord TaVak. The remaining Toa Hordika go off with the Rahaga to the Great Temple, although they stay outside, ashamed of what happened to them. Gaaki finds a lead on how to find Keetongu, but before anything TaVak attacks them, leaving only Norik to tell the other Toa of his message. When the Toa find Norik, he tells them about Vakama's betrayal. Nokama, who secretly loves Vakama, refuses to believe it. TaVAk bring the remaning Rahaga to Sidorak, asking to join them. Sidorak gives him an audience and allows him to join, eventually giving him command of the Visorak horde and considering him the son he never had. Around that time, the Toa Hordika go look for Keetongu using what information Gaaki told Norik and eventually find him in the Four Seasons hotel. After checking in, they find Keetongu and relate their story to him. At first, he disagrees but then decides to help them and their pitiful cause. Together, they go to confront Lord TaVak and the Visorak, starting the Battle of Metru Nui. Matau goes off to confront TaVak, feeling he was too hard on him earlier about what happened. Matau desperately tried to make TaVak return to the light and almost fails until convincing him about the power of Unity. Vakama reuturns to his regular self and then stops fighting Matau. Together they make a plan. Meanwhile, Norik goes in to save his teammates. Sidorak and Roodaka fight off Keetongu, Sidorak doing horribly at it. Roodaka takes a shot at Keetongu, brutally hurting him. When they go to check it out, Sidorak offers Roodaka to finish him off, not wanting to deal with him. Roodaka instead forces the task on him. Sidorak then turns into a big wuss and allows Keetongu to pound his head in, killing him. Roodaka is pleased as it is the result she wanted. She then arrives onto the scene riding a Kahgarak, taunting the Toa. The 5 Toa Hordika (Vakama is pretending to be on Roodaka's side still) fire their elemental powers at Roodaka, unaware she has a same piece of the Protodermis used to seal Teridax. Vakama then reveals his true colors, disbanding the Visorak and then firing his power at Roodaka, freeing Teridax and allowing him to run free again. Roodaka is spirited away as Keetongu restores the Toa to their original selves. As they attempt to take the Matoran to the island above, Loku appears once again, interfering with the process unless the Mask of Light is returned. However, he goes back on his end of the deal. Vakama puts on the mask once more and together the Toa Metru go off to confront the evil being. After beating Loku (Taka-Vakama took his powers away), they encounter not only Teridax, but the Shadowed One as well. After letting them argue amongst themselves, Vakama strikes a deal with Teridax: "Give us a year of peace of I smash the Mask of Time." Teridax complied, shortly after devouring Loku. Before th Toa go any further, Taka-Vakama feels it isn't their destiny to use the Mask of Light, let alone his destiny to wear the mask, so he erases the memories of not only the Toa Metru, but his own as Toa Vakama. After awakening from the mind-wipe, Vakama asks Onewa to seal the mask in a stone slab before gig to the surface with the Matoran. The Toa return to the island above, christened the island of "Mata Nui," where they give up their Toa power to revive the Matoran and become Turaga to guide them. Teridax meanwhile finds Ahkmou at sea, reviving him and posing as his savior, telling him he was left behind on purpose. He returns him to Mata Nui, plaaning to use him as a valuable ally. Legacy The Mask 2 is one of the longest comedies written by ShadowBionics. It took him a long time to finally finish it, as it was also very complicated for him to write seeing as it covered the entire Metru Nui saga in a brief topic with 42 chapters (orignally 45). However most of the beginning suffered as he tried to honor the request of one paticular member who made the comedy stray off course too much. Shadows did what he could to make it alligned again, but has only partially succeeded. Cast Brotherhood of Makuta *Teridax *Kojol's Spirit *Loku Nui *Frostilicus *Sidorak *Roodaka *Kollerak *Visorak Horde Toa *Lhikan *The other Toa Mangai I don't care too much about *Naho *Vakama *Nokama *Matau *Nuju *Onewa *Whenua *IACAB Matoran *Nuhrii *Vhisola *Orkahm *Ehrye *Ahkmou *Tehutti *Dhikra *Macku *Hewkii *Hahli *Jaller *Takua Other *Norik *Gaaki *Iruini *Kualus *Pouks *Bomonga *Dr. Arneu *Volkew *Blue Eyes Commander Dark Hunters *Malsevir "The Shadowed One" Chalovire II *Voporak *Sentrakh *Nidhiki *Krekka Category:Comedies